grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seed of Blanc Aile V
The Seed of Blanc Aile V is the 9th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot Amane is still surprised to see Kazuki alive, even with her left claw arm, and Kazuki still wants her and everyone to keep calling her "Thanatos". Amane thought Kazuki was dead, but Kazuki told her before in the past that she will not die and that they will meet each other again someday, and that "someday" has finally happened. Amane then hugged Kazuki while crying tears of joy as a relief. After that, Michiru could not believe that Kazuki had a ship, and Kazuki explained that the ship is actually a replica, made by a German enthusiast and won at auction. Then, Sachi somehow reeled in the pickup truck, and Kazuki wants her to lower it onto the deck for now. Also, Kazuki already noticed that Amane is still cuddling her, much to her discomfort, and then she ordered Amane to get to work already, much to Amane's disappointment. Next, she wants Makina to report her if she spots any signs of aircraft. Finally, she wants Michiru to swab the deck, and despite Michiru's complaining, Kazuki ordered her to do it anyway. Afterwards, Yumiko reported Kazuki that she finished checking the supplies on board. Kazuki then asked her if she have enough supplies for Chizuru, Millie, "Jimmy", and "his wife", in addition to themselves. She then explained to Yumiko that she is planning to show Chizuru the "new site" for Mihama Academy. Yumiko then told her that she only encountered the ship's captain, Justin Mikemayer (also known as "J"), JB, and "some unsociable woman". Kazuki then explained to her that the "unsociable woman" is actually "Jimmy's wife", though Yumiko could not believe that the cat-eared maid from Jimmy's oba shop that she met before and that unsociable woman are one in the same. Furthermore, "Jimmy's wife" is an undercover investigator. Her marriage to "Jimmy" was part of her job, but she ended up becoming legitimate. Also, Kazuki explained even more that the woman named "Zoey Graham" got closer to her goal and heart's desire, although her goal was used by Kazuki as bait to enlist her assistance. Meanwhile inside the ship's room, Yuuji woke up and met Second Lieutenant J once again, and also, J is now the captain of the ship. J explained to him that he is the one who brought the ship there and that he was rescued by the Mihama Girls from Heath. Then, "Jimmy's wife" appeared and informed J that "Thanatos" desires his advice regarding future actions and wants him to return to the deck. After J got out of the room, she introduced herself to Yuuji. The name of "Jimmy's wife" is "Zoey Graham", daughter of Paul Graham, the journalist who was pursuing Heath and was stabbed and killed by "a girl". Furthermore, Zoey knew that it was Yuuji, disguised as "a girl", who killed her father, so she points at him with her gun, preparing to kill him. However, Yuuji reminded her that if she kills him, the bomb on his wrist will explode and it will kill her, along with the rest on the ship. And before she can even kill him, Yuuji wants her to let him go and settle the score on Heath. Zoey then gives him a final mission of his life: Yuuji must perish alongside Heath in order for the lives of many future victims to be saved, and also, she forbids him to die before Heath is killed. And so, Yuuji accepts her terms and a job. Back outside, Kazuki/Thanatos informed Captain J that Chizuru is the new owner of this vessel, though Chizuru reluctantly disagreed about the fact that the "new school" is a ship. Then, she wants Chizuru to witness the sign that is painted by Sachi, and the sign says "Mihama Academy", and Chizuru could not believe what she witnessed. Kazuki then wants both Chizuru and J to go back inside the ship while she will stay outside for a little longer to gaze upon Japan. A little later, Yuuji finally met Kazuki personally and asked her what will she do. Kazuki then answered his question that she will flee to an island in the south, and that island is privately-owned in Micronesia. She also explained to him that the "privately-owned island" belongs to Yuuji. That island used to be Asako's, but following her death, Yuuji now became the new owner of that island. Yuuji then wants Kazuki to close her eyes, spread her legs, and grit her teeth, and when she did that, he slapped her in the face, realizing that he was worried about her. Kazuki apologized for making him worry about her. Yuuji asked her if he can cry, and she allowed him to do so while hugging him, even though she teased him when he cried. After that, she gave him two choices: He can either cut that bomb off, arm and all, and take refuge on an island with her, or he can settle the score with Heath, with his bravery of fighting, and running away. Yuuji then made his choice, he must kill Heath at all cost, and he wants her to find Heath's location for him. Kazuki then wants him to say "Please" to her, so he does say that. However, she teased him for not saying "please" formally. This irritates Yuuji, and he forcefully grabs her arm, dragging her somewhere. One moment later, Kazuki gave in and she will do as he says for once. Also, she forbids him to do "those things" with any woman other than Kazuki herself. As Kazuki went back inside, Yuuji looked at the stars and wondered what do "those things" mean. Later, Millie arrived from the helicopter and is running to Yuuji, while still addressing him as "Genie", so she can hug him, but then he punched her in the face instead, unaware that he thought she was going to take him down. Amane asked him what is he doing to her, but Millie warns Amane not to criticize him. With the whole crew on this ship, Yuuji wants the girls to escape on the ship while he will go to Heath. He is grateful that they have rescued him, and there is "his home" waiting for him. Also, Yuuji promised to them that he will not die there and that he will come back safely. Michiru got nothing to say when Yuuji leaves, but suddenly, unaware to the others, the other Michiru gets closer to him and she kissed him on the lips, again, and this time for "luck". This shocks the girls, and when "Michiru" (the other Michiru with green eyes) teased them about her being a "main heroine" with her privilege, this angers them. The other girls then beat up Michiru for their jealousy, but not before the other Michiru left and went back to her old self once again. While getting beat up, Michiru tried to explain that it was her other self who kissed Yuuji, but the other girls do not believe her. After that, Kazuki and J appeared and she informed Yuuji about Heath's location: Heath is approximately 702 kilometers away, and his location is the enemy's headquarters at Tartaros Isle, and that is where Yuuji must go there. Back inside the ship, while Yuuji is preparing for his final mission, JB appeared behind him and wants him to give up on going after Heath, because he is too tough for him. But Yuuji disagreed, because he reminded her that he is Asako's apprentice. However, JB reminded "him" that not even Asako defeated Heath, because they once fought against each other, and when Asako gained her upper hand, he shot her with a gun from one of his men. Asako believed that Heath would not use his gun, and that caused her to let her guard down. Asako kept pursuing him, but in the end, she eventually lost her life to the wound he gave her. But even so, Yuuji took that as another reason why he must go and kill the one who killed Asako. Even if killing Heath will not bring Asako back, Yuuji still wants to be relieved by blowing away someone he hates. JB knew that it is pointless for her to stop Yuuji from going, and when Yuuji promised that he will return, she shed a tear and wants him to die. Later, while Yuuji and Millie took off in the helicopter, Kazuki will now settle her score with the Thanatos System, and by "settle her score" she meant "destroy it". Her reason is that Heath is about to hijack her system, and taking it back from him will be difficult, so she must destroy her own system once and for all, for her own sake. The system is powered by a tidal generator in the Pacific Ocean, and they must cut the cable running to the generator. Kazuki then chose Michiru to volunteer and cut the cable that is 400 meters beneath the ocean, and Michiru will wear a diving suit and be suspended from a crane. Despite Michiru's disagreement, Kazuki wants Sachi to operate the crane that will carry Michiru. As for the rest of the girls, Kazuki wants them to sweep for bombs. Elsewhere, Yuuji wants Millie to go higher, but she reminded him that if her helicopter is too high, the enemy's air radar will pick her up. However, he told her that Heath knows he is coming and it is pointless to sneak around anymore. Millie asked him what is he fighting for, and he answered her question that all he has done will not end up a lie. He then thanked her for bringing him that far, and before he got off her helicopter, she wished him good luck. Back to the Mihama Ship, which is submerged under the ocean, Yumiko informed Kazuki that there are two likely candidates: the Apollo Pharmaceuticals factory in Suginami Ward, otherwise known as "Oslo's company", and the other candidate is the same firm's research facility in Shinjuku, a drug testing site. Meanwhile in Akasaka, the men still have no idea where Yuuji is. Suddenly, Agnes Garret appeared and gets irritated that the men called her up regarding an issue with Yuuji. Then, one of the men picked up the phone and there was a familiar voice who called him "Adam Black", or should she say "Kevin Furie". She knew his real name because she is "Thanatos", or at least "its original core". She wants Kevin to give the phone to Agnes. Back to the ship again, and after arriving at the Pacific Ocean, Michiru wore a diving suit and a crane just carried her. Sachi then lowered the crane, sending Michiru down in the ocean, while Makina wants her to hurry up. Back inside, Agnes agreed that she will send a disposal team right away, the only problem is that it will take some time. However, JB appeared and spoke to the Ichigaya men that with the director chief gone, she will take over and that she will have Millie on her helicopter to take her back. But then, Zoey appeared and told her that there is an arrest warrant for her, so only Zoey can withdraw it since she is connected to Akasaka and Langley, and she will accompany JB. Kazuki then told them that when the matter is settled, they can visit Yuuji's Island. And now, the final mission for Yuuji has begun. Yuuji is swimming all the way to Heath's HQ, where he saw one of Heath's guards smoking outside. Yuuji then kept swimming underwater in order to sneak up on him, and when he finally got there, he began choking that smoking man and killed him by breaking his neck. Inside the HQ, Heath knew that Yuuji will eventually get there, and he better brace himself, because Yuuji will find him and kill him. To be concluded in the series finale... Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yumiko Sakaki *Amane Suou *Michiru Matsushima *Makina Irisu *Sachi Komine *Milliela Stanfield *Heath Oslo *Yuria Harudera *Kazuki Kazami *Justin Mikemayer *Chizuru Tachibana *Agnes Garrett *Robert Wallson(mentioned) *Asako Kusakabe(mentioned) *Paul Graham(flashback) *Zoey Graham *Kevin Furie Trivia